


AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: Football Game

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Football Game, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that hard to sneak in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: Football Game

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mass posting a little today, haven't I? I'm in Apex right now, and because I'm all done with everything, I can write fanfiction all class. And it's nice in here. I can write in this class easily. xoxo

It started out with an unfortunate pairing in science class.  
Then a text.  
Then a visit to his house.  
And now, you found yourself standing in his room, notebook on the floor opened on a page of biology notes about reproduction in flowers.  
“Why?” you asked. He shrugged,  
“‘Cause,” he said, sitting up, “I know how to get in without getting in trouble.”  
“Danny, my parents will kill me if they found out I snuck into a football game with you.”  
“We’re not actually sneaking into the game, we’re just sneaking onto campus first.”  
“First? Then what?”  
“Well, if we get bored, then we can go to the game.” You rubbed your temples.  
“Danny, I really can’t,” you forced out after a few moments. You mulled it over in your head. You probably could go without getting caught, and you both had already gone over enough notes by now. The game started in only a half hour.  
“You want to go, don’t you?” Danny questioned with a smirk.  
“Did I say that?” you retorted. He shook his head.  
“The way you forced out that rejection, it’s extremely obvious.” He held up his hands. “I don’t like to be the guy that tells you how you work, but it sounds like you’re scared to do it. But you still want to.”  
“Yeah, well...”  
“Does that mean yes?” You sighed and threw your hands up into the air.  
“Okay! Yes, I want to go, but you have to promise me that we won’t get caught.” He nodded. “Swear.” You held out your pinkie, and though it was childish, Danny laughed and locked his pinkie with yours.  
“Cool,” he said, going to pick up his jacket. “You have to call your mom or something?”  
“I’ll just tell her I’m at Maggie’s house,” you said, waving your hand. “It’s Friday, they’re used to me staying the night there.”  
“But you’re not staying the night at Maggie’s.”  
“I know.”  
“So are you just going to stay here?” You stared at him.  
“Is that a problem, Mr. Troublemaker?” He laughed.  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll just have to tell Avi and then you’re good.”  
After a phone call to your mom and a talk to Danny’s dad, Avi, you both jumped into Danny’s car and made your way to the school. By the time you arrived, almost everyone going for the game was there, save for a few stragglers.  
“This way,” Danny said, pulling you along the side of the building.  
“Where are we going?” you asked him. He put a finger up to his lips and gripped your hand tighter. He relaxed after looking around a corner.  
“Okay, so I guess tonight they decided against campus security,” he said.  
“They’re probably all at the game,” you told him as you both returned to a normal walking pace, his hand still intertwined with yours.  
You both walked, hand in hand, talking about whatever, occasionally stopping at a bench or some railing. Eventually, the both of you ended up silent, enjoying each other’s company.  
“How the hell are we going to get into the game without being caught?” you asked Danny after a few moments. He grinned.  
“Come on, this way,” he said, leading you again towards where the big lights illuminating the field were. “You just have to go down the dirt hill in the right spot and you can sneak under the bleachers.” You laughed.  
“Sounds fun.”  
“Oh, the best part is going down the hill.” He stopped at said hill. “Ready?” You weren’t sure why, but confidence got the best of you and you pulled his down the hill yourself, both of you falling down after a few moments. Once you hit the bottom, Danny came tumbling after, landing slightly on top of you.  
“Jesus, (YN)!” he said, laughing. “You’re insane, why did you do that?” You were laughing too much to answer, and eventually all either of you could do was laugh and giggle. Once he stopped, he lifted himself up so his hair was hanging around his face that hovered above yours.  
“You’re the insane one,” you told him.  
“I am not,” he said, laughing a little.  
“Are too.”  
“Not.”  
“Too.”  
“Not.”  
“Too-” You were cut off by Danny leaning down for a kiss. You felt his curly brown mane tickle the sides of your face and he pulled away.  
“Not,” he said one last time before sitting up. “Let’s go.” You sat up with him.  
“So...,” you said as you both strolled towards the underside of the bleachers, “about where I’m sleeping tonight...”


End file.
